Dragoness - Part 3: Gym Battles
by Ultram
Summary: As Clair continues her journeys with her Horsea and several traveling companions, she prepares herself to face off against two new gym leaders. (NOTE: Second half completed! Check it out!)
1. Default Chapter

****

Part III: Gym Battles

****

Chapter Twenty Five

"Horsea bubble attack now!" ordered Clair

"Squirtle, tackle attack it!" ordered Rosa.

While heading over to Goldenrod, Clair had stopped to challenge a Pokémon trainer. Trent and Falkner had gone to the side to watch the water Pokémon versus water Pokémon match. So far, Rosa was winning.

Squirtle lunged at Horsea and withdrew into its shell. Horsea attempted to stop it with its bubble attack but Squirtle's hard shell blocked the attack and it tackled Clair's Pokémon forcing it upward into the sky.

"Now's your chance, float in the air!" ordered Clair. "And . . . um . . ."

"Squirtle, water gun attack!" ordered Rosa.

Clair sighed and took a deep breath. "Counter the attack with your water gun attack, _now_!"

The two water gun attacks hit the other at full force. But the blow from Squirtle forced Horsea to go swaying out of the control. Then, the small dragon Pokémon lost aim of her target, and Squirtle's water gun came gushing at it.

"Horsea!" shouted Clair.

"Squirtle, tackle attack now!" shouted Rosa.

Horsea didn't have time to recover as the shell of Squirtle bashed into her once again and forced the Pokémon to the ground.

"Finish it off Squirtle, another tackle attack!" ordered Rosa.

"Horsea," murmured Clair. "Oh, I know. Horsea, smokescreen attack and dodge!"

"Horse . . . _sea_!" The dragon Pokémon produced its smoky attack blinding the incoming Squirtle. This blinded the turtle Pokémon and gave Horsea to chance to hop away.

"Squirtle, don't stop now!" cried Rosa. "Skull bash attack now!"

"Stop it Horsea!" shouted Clair. She thought for a moment but couldn't come up with anything. "Try your best attack!"

Squirtle looked around in the cloudy dust that Horsea had managed to kick up and finally found the small dragon Pokémon. But Horsea wasn't going to give up easily. It turned towards Squirtle and closed its eyes. A strange wind around Horsea began to pick up and turned into a giant twister of energy. This picked Horsea's smokescreen along with Squirtle and sent it flying upward.

"Huh!" The attack left both Rosa and Clair dumfounded, not entirely sure what the attack was.

"Congratulations Clair," said Falkner rising up from the ground. "Horsea's learned its twister attack."

"That would be Horsea's first dragon type attack," said Rosa, turning towards her opponent. "Nice job pulling in there at the last second. Squirtle, return!" She recalled her Pokémon and then held out her hand. "Nice Horsea you got there . . . what's your name again?"

"Clair," she replied.

"Clair, right." Rosa smirked as Clair shook her hand. "You and your Horsea are a good pair." She pointed south towards a big building. "That's the Goldenrod radio tower, so Goldenrod City isn't too far away." She turned away and started walking north. "I'm heading up to Ecruteak. Maybe I'll see you up north sometime."

Clair smiled. "Okay."

As Rosa walked away the two boys walked over to Clair. Trent sighed and pointed to the big tower off in the distance. "It's so close yet so far. Why not . . . get closer, huh?"

Clair rolled her eyes. She bent down and picked up Horsea and turned to Trent and shrugged. "Sure, why not."

****

Chapter Twenty Six

The trio of trainers, with Horsea in Clair's arms, slowly strolled into the giant city of Goldenrod. It was a city full of huge buildings for shopping, eating, Pokémon Centers, and even more stuff for the Pokémon. People crowded the streets of Goldenrod with Pokémon familiar and unfamiliar to Clair.

And Clair was sure that one of these large buildings would hold her next destination: The Goldenrod Gym.

"I'm ready to face my next opponent," replied Clair.

Trent and Falkner glanced at each other and nodded. "Actually, I have something else to do."

Clair slowly turned to the two boys in an annoyed look. "You're not going to be there to help me out?"

Trent shrugged. "I would, but I want to explore the town more. I'm looking for a certain underground shop here."

"I have to head a bit south of Goldenrod," said Falkner. "I'm heading to this day care center to put Pidgeotto in." He glanced at the now depressed Clair who was looking sadly at the ground. "But, once you when, why don't we meet up again at the Pokémon Center, okay?"

Clair sighed and shrugged. "Sure, why not."

"Okay!" The two guys darted off in their separate directions heading to their next destination.

Clair chuckled. "Those two are impossible."

****

Falkner had managed to wander down through the rough and tough, though mostly _crowded_ streets of Goldenrod and reached a large open meadow outside of the city.

"All right," said Falkner, "now all I have to do is find the daycare center." The bird trainer selected a Poké Ball and threw it to the ground. "Pidgeot, come on out!"

"Pidge ot _to_!" Pidgeot emerged from its Poké Ball and landed on the ground, waiting for Falkner to climb aboard.

"Thanks Pidgeot." Falkner climbed on and the Pidgeot took flight into the air. As Falkner glanced around, he saw the beautiful city of Goldenrod. He saw every bit of the city from the Pokémon Center to the radio tower and so on. He could have even sworn he had seen a Clair for a split second. Then, Falkner turned away from the city and there was a small house that looked somewhat like a farm. "That way Pidgeot!"

Pidgeot nodded his head and dived down towards the daycare center. Falkner's Pidgeot landed outside of the small house and Falkner climbed off. "Pidgeot, return!"

"To!" Pidgeot nodded as it was returned to its ball.

Falkner sighed and selected the Poké Ball that contained his Pidgeotto, which between Pidgey and Pidgeot seemed more or less ignored. It was the middle of Falkner's group. Falkner had been trying to raise Pidgey's statistics and levels while trying to keep on powering up Pidgeot, but seemed to ignore Pidgeotto all the while. And now, Falkner had to deal with his new Doduo and Butterfree. "Sorry Pidgeotto. I have to do this." He sighed again and knocked on the door of the center.

Then, a young woman opened the door slowly and smiled. "Ah, hello, and who might you be? A Pokémon trainer?"

"Gym leader actually," corrected Falkner.

A young man popped his head out of the door. "You taking over Whitney's position? Or are you and Whitney dating or something and are 'co-gym leaders' like her last boyfriend. Whitney has a lot-"

"Shhhhh!" The young woman quieted down the man and rushed him into the house. "You're Falkner of Violet City, right? The bird-type trainer?"

Falkner nodded. "Yeah. I'm here to drop off my Pidgeotto."

"Well come in." The woman opened the door and Falkner took another sigh as he walked through the door.

****

Chapter Twenty Seven

It had taken awhile, but Trent had eventually found the entrance to the underground shops in Goldenrod. Several of these shops had items that personally interested Trent for a strictly business reason.

As he walked down the stairs to the underground levels of Goldenrod, Hawks suddenly heard a loud explosion up ahead.

But, unusually for Trent's character, the black hair boy shrugged it off and continued walking forward. "It's not my problem."

As the young Pokémon trainer from Celadon continued walking forward, he noticed two utterly familiar faces. "Oh, well what are the odds, it's _you_ two."

Suddenly, a male and female Pokémon trainer wearing black T-shirts with a large red **R** printed in the middle of it. It was the same two from the attack on Violet City attack, Ryan and Stacy.

"Esss," hissed Ryan's Espeon as Trent approached.

Trellix started shimmering and gave a blood-cursing screech as Trent walked towards them, but it wasn't stopping Trent.

"Oh, let me guess." Trent shook his head sadly. "Rockets."

"Oh, so it _is_ you." Stacy chuckled as she walked over to the kid. "Out of our way, _boy_."

"Oh, I don't think so." Trent selected three Poké Balls and hurled them forward. "Marril, Beedrill, Houndour!"

From the three Poké Balls emerged the mouse, the bee, and the dog. They all growled at the two Team Rocket members.

"Beedrill, combine your fury attack and your twin missile attack," ordered Trent. "Houndour, ember shot! And uh . . ." Trent snorted. "Marril, put out the fire."

Trent's two stronger Pokémon stepped forward and prepared to attack Team Rocket's Pokémon, while Trent's starting water Pokémon sadly walked over to the side and put out the burning building.

"_Bee drill_," buzzed Beedrill. The bee Pokémon dived at Espeon and furious used its twin missile attack, oddly enough badly beating up the strong psychic Pokémon

Then, the fiery dog Pokémon jumped at Trellix and shot a blast of fire and ignited the ghost Pokémon on the fire. This had managed to KO the powerful ghost Pokémon.

Trent glanced at Marril in annoyance. "Try a hydro pump, can you do that?"

Marril inhaled, attempting to use its powerful attack . . . but it ended up deflating and flying away like a balloon.

Trent sighed and pulled out another Poké Ball. "Donphan, attack!" The boy hurled another Poké Ball onto the ground and out of the ball appeared the elephant-like Pokémon. "Rollout attack, now!"

Donphan curled up into a ball and started rolling and went straight towards the two Team Rocket members and their two Pokémon, sending them flying backwards towards the back of the underground shops.

"Good job everyone." But Trent snorted with disgusts as he recalled them all, not only his Marril.

"Th-thank you," said the owner of the shop that was being burnt down, slowly. "You saved my life and my store which is my life!" The woman walked over to him and bowed. "Thank you, if there is _anything_ I can do for you, free items, money, anything, just name it."

Trent shook his head. "No, nothing at all." The boy turned away, but instead of heading up, he headed towards the back of the lower level where the two Team Rocket members had knocked over. There, Trent bent down and examined the two Team Rocket members. "You two okay?"

"Just fine," replied Stacy as she stood up unharmed. "You know kid, it seems your Pokémon aren't even that strong. Still having to fake defeating us, huh?"

Ryan shook his head. "And think, this is our future generation. And what a pathetic generation it will be."

Trent glared. "I'll remember that when I'm older."

Stacy shook her head. "Can't even get your Marril to evolve. What a sad excuse for a trainer." She turned around as she recalled her Trellix. "You better off on a better start than _this_."

"Oh, I'm doing fine," replied Trent. "I'm traveling with a gym leader and a dragon trainer. Trust me, I'll be stronger than you'll ever imagine." Trent turned around and walked back towards the front entrance. "I'll see you both soon, up north."

Ryan snorted as he recalled Espeon. "And the odd part is, I believe he can do it. The future of all of us Rockets."

****

Chapter Twenty Eight

Clair sighed as she stood in the archway of Goldenrod City's Pokémon Gym. "Well, here I am. Its gym number two." She lifted up her Horsea. "You think we can beat this gym leader Horsea?"

"Sea!" replied Horsea happily.

"Well, it could be a bit more tough," murmured Clair. "You think you, Charmander, Heracross, and Wobbuffet are strong enough to stand up against a gym leader like this."

"Horsea sea-sea!" replied Horsea.

Clair smiled. "Yeah, lets just head in." Clair took a deep breath, but then she suddenly felt like someone was watching her. She glanced around in confusion, but she couldn't see anyone she recognized. She even glanced up, but only saw a small shadow off in the distance. She sighed again and walked forward pushing the doors open.

As she glanced around, Clair could almost see both Trent and Falkner staring in awe. She glanced around the grassy gym and there were various normal-type Pokémon all surrounded by girls. Some of them were younger then Clair, some were older, and some even seemed to be around Clair's age.

"And who are you?" Clair's attention turned away from the other girls and towards a long hair redhead. "Let me guess, my next challenge?"

Clair nodded. "I'm Clair of Blackthorn Town, and I challenge the gym leader of this gym."

"That would be me." The girl smirked as she walked towards Clair and slowly looked down at the trainer's Horsea. She chuckled. "I hope you're not challenging Whitney's Pokémon with that pathetic pet you have there."

Clair rolled her eyes and glared. "Well, I'd like to see this Whitney . . . or the Pokémon _you_ have."

The girl smirked. "Two for one. I'm Whitney, this city's officially gym leader, and little Miss Blackthorn, I accept your challenge."

"Oh." Clair took another deep breath and replied, "Whitney, um, where is your main arena . . . and sorry about the whole, kinda, jerky attitude."

"It's all right." Whitney turned around and started walking away. "The main arena is over here."

****

Clair and Whitney stood opposite one another, staring the other down.

"This match will be a one on one battle for the Plain Badge," said Whitney. "Whoever wins this first match will be declared the victor, understand?"

Clair nodded. "And I all ready have my Pokémon." Clair selected a Poké Ball and enlarged it. "My Pokémon will be you, Wobbuffet!" The trainer from Blackthorn tossed the red and white ball into the center of the arena and revealed the countering psychic Pokémon.

The gym leader shook her head sadly. "It was your choice to bring out your Pokémon first. _Now_, I have the advantage! Miltank, I choose you!" Whitney hurled a Poké Ball into the center of the arena and out of it emerged a cow Pokémon.

****

Chapter Twenty Nine

"You underestimate my Wobbuffet," replied Clair. "Wobbuffet, start of with your safeguard attack."

Whitney smirked. "Your first mistake. It appears that you're too caution Clair. Miltank, tackle attack."

While Clair's countering Pokémon put up a celestial defense, Whitney's cow charged straight at Wobbuffet and rammed right into its stomach.

"Wobbuffet!" cried Clair. She smirked. "Wobbuffet, counter attack it!"

"Miltank," said Whitney, "use your rollout attack at full speed!"

"Wob buff!" Wobbuffet prepared itself as Miltank curled up into a ball and started rolling down towards the psychic Pokémon. But Miltank had managed to pick up a lot of speed as it headed towards Wobbuffet. The psychic Pokémon tried jumped into the air and using a punch attack while Miltank's guard was down, but Miltank had managed to anticipate the attack and its attack hit Wobbuffet dead center.

"Wobbuffet!" cried Clair, as her Pokémon fell to the ground.

"Stomp attack, now!" ordered Whitney.

"Counter!" shouted Clair.

This time, Wobbuffet managed to use its attack. The psychic Pokémon grabbed the cow Pokémon's hoof and pushed it up into the air. The airborne Miltank hurled down to the ground in front of Whitney. It landed on all fours but the impact severely harmed Miltank.

"Not so fast," said Clair. "Just in chase this is fatal, Wobbuffet, destiny bond!"

Whitney shrugged as Wobbuffet's destiny bond ray hit Miltank. "Clair, I'm warning you ahead of time! Since this is a one on one battle, attacks like explosion and destiny bond will count in favor of me since your Pokémon faint first."

Clair frowned. "Wobbuffet, stop!"

Whitney shook her head sadly. "This is so dull. I've had more interesting battles in my sleep." She checked her watch and her eyes widened. "Crap! I have a date in an hour." She glanced at Miltank and then at Wobbuffet. "The safeguard's warn off! Slow it down with scary face!"

"Wobbuffet, put up your safeguard again!" shouted Clair.

But before Wobbuffet could move, Miltank jumped in front of Clair's Pokémon, performing its scary face attack, slowly down Wobbuffet. Now, it so slowly put up the safeguard attack.

"Before it can finish!" ordered Whitney. "Miltank, body slam!"

Miltank nodded and lunged at Wobbuffet, performing a fully on body slam attack, knocking Wobbuffet to the ground and paralyzing it.

"Now Miltank, finish it off!" ordered Whitney. "Attract attack!"

"Mil . . ." Miltank was suddenly surrounded by a pink aurora. She opened her mouth and started mooing releasing the aurora and it hovered over to Wobbuffet. Suddenly, Wobbuffet's face was covered with a goofy looking smirk and it leaned back against the wall.

"Ha!" laughed Whitney. "Miltank's attract attack prevents Wobbuffet from attack, since it's 'in love' with Miltank. This battle's over."

Clair cringed and frowned. "Yeah . . . you're right."

"Sea, horse sea-sea," murmured Horsea sadly.

Clair frowned sadly and held out Wobbuffet's Poké Ball and replied, "Wobbuffet, return."

****

Chapter Thirty

"Can you please heal my Wobbuffet?"

"Sure! That's what I'm here for." The Pokémon Center's nurse handed the Poké Ball containing Wobbuffet to her Chansey and it waddled into the back of the center. "Your Wobbuffet will be healed in a matter of time."

Clair nodded and turned away from the counter. She had headed straight to the Pokémon Center after the battle, still fearing that something could be wrong with Wobbuffet.

"So, how did it go?" Clair glanced at the entrance and there stood Trent and Falkner.

"Oh, hi guys," said Clair softly.

Falkner glanced at Trent and he shrugged. Trent whispered to Falkner, "Clair might have lost her match so she's feeling down."

"How were your earnings," murmured Clair sadly.

"Clair, if you lost your match then just tell us," said Falkner. "I'm a gym leader and Trent . . . well, I have a feeling Trent's a very tricky person. We should be able to help you."

"Okay." Clair walked over to a seat in the center and sat down with Horsea in her arms. Trent and Falkner followed her over as she started to tell how the battle went.

****

"And then Miltank used attract attack," concluded Clair.

Trent and Falkner both nodded. "I see."

"So, any suggestions?" asked Clair.

"Yeah, just acouple," said Falkner. "First off, with the Pokémon you have, your best bet in an one on one battle is Heracross."

"But Heracross doesn't like me," said Clair. "It'll only fight when Charmander's out of its ball too."

"Which is why I suggest making it more than a one on one battle," said Falkner. "That way, Wobbuffet can use destiny bond without automatically losing."

"That's what I was thinking," said Trent. "And since we're in Goldenrod, and some of your Pokémon need some powering up, I suggest that you buy several TMs at the store for Charmander and Horsea."

"Like what?" asked Clair.

"You could teach Charmander fire punch," suggested Falkner. "And you could teach Horsea . . . bubblebeam."

Clair nodded. "Something else too. Then I'll be able to easily defeat Whitney and her stupid cow."

"Uh, miss your Wobbuffet is fully healed and looking great," said the nurse over at the counter, holding up Wobbuffet's Poké Ball. "It's Clair, right?"

She nodded and stood up. "Thank you," she said as she took the Poké Ball. She glanced out the window of the Pokémon Center and pointed at the mart. "I'll beat you yet Whitney!"

****

Chapter Thirty One

"I'm back!" Whitney, who was happily resting in her gym, turned her attention towards the door where Clair, a trainer who had challenged her earlier that day, along with two boys, stood.

Whitney smiled as she got up. "Well, well, if it isn't the ever so skillful Clair." She glance passed Clair at Trent and Falkner, smiling and seeming very pleased. "So, you brought friends with you . . . very nice."

Clair rolled her eyes and she looked back at Falkner and Trent. "Whitney meet Falkner, the Violet City gym leader, and Trent, a trainer from the Cerulean Village."

Whitney smirked and slowly walked pass Clair and towards Falkner and Trent. "Well, will you boys be around after the match?"

"_No_," growled an angry Clair, placing herself between Whitney and the boys, "we're leaving after the match up to the northern town."

The boys chuckled nervously and stepped aside. "We're just here to cheer on Clair."

Clair rolled her eyes and turned to Whitney. "I'm ready for a rematch. And this time, I want this to be a three or four Pokémon battle. Is that okay?"

Whitney nodded. "That's fine. It'll be a four on four battle." She smirked and glanced at Horsea. "Think your little Horsea can handle that?"

"Sea!" growled an angry Horsea.

"I accept your challenge," replied Whitney. "Let's head over to the main arena."

****

While Whitney stood at one end of the arena and Clair stood at the other end, Trent and Falkner waited up in the bleachers, awaiting the outcome of the upcoming battle.

"This will be a four on four Pokémon battle for the Plain Badge," said Whitney. "The winner of the match will be decided by a forfeit or the loss of all four Pokémon. Understand?"

"Of course," said Clair. "Whenever you're ready."

Whitney nodded. "You've learned since last time. Let the gym leader take the first move. We'll try your best." Whitney selected a Poké Ball and hurled it in to the center of the arena. "I choose you, Eevee!" In the center of the arena, the Poké Ball bounced upward and opened up to release a small, brown colored Pokémon.

"Eevee!" she cried.

Clair nodded. "Time to show them who is the stronger Pokémon! Let's do it, Horsea!" She bent down and let Horsea hop out from her arms.

"You can easily beat this pushover Eevee," replied Whitney.

"This should be easy compared to Marril," murmured Clair.

"Attack!" both girls shouted at once.

****

Chapter Thirty Two

"Eevee, quick attack!" ordered Whitney.

"Horsea, bounce!" shouted Clair.

"Eve!" Eevee darted at full speed at Clair's small dragon Pokémon, but it had already begun to bounce up and down until it bounced up high enough to be able to dodge the incoming Eevee.

"Now, bubblebeam!" ordered Clair.

"Eevee, sand attack!" said Whitney.

While floating down to the ground, Horsea shot a focused beam of bubbles at full speed towards Eevee. But, the small normal-type Pokémon did a small jump and twirled in the air kicking up sand that blocked the bubblebeam attack.

"Bite!" shouted Whitney.

As Horsea fell to the ground, it couldn't see anything in the thick cloud of dust. But then suddenly, Eevee appeared from out of nowhere and bit down on Horsea's small shoulder.

"_Sea_!" it cried in pain.

"Water gun, now!" cried Clair.

"SEA!" Horsea sprayed a blast of water on Eevee, who was still on top of the small dragon, and the blast shot the normal-type Pokémon upward into the sky.

"Twister attack!" shouted Clair.

Horsea, who had already recovered from the bite attack, jumped up and released a blast of dragon energy from its small mouth that created a giant twister. The twister shot straight towards Eevee, who was still airborne, and sent the Pokémon flying upward.

"Horsea, bubblebeam, now!" ordered Clair.

Whitney sighed, realizing that her poor Eevee was temporarily powerless. "Eevee, try to prepare for impact."

Horsea released another focused beam of bubbles that went straight towards Eevee at full speed. The bubbles continued to hit the small normal-type Pokémon until it hit the ground.

"Do it Eevee," said Whitney, "combine your quick attack and your take down attack!"

"Horsea, full power water gun!" said Clair.

Eevee, who was still somewhat dazed from the bubbles and worn out from the fall, nodded and started darting towards Horsea. But the small Pokémon released a powerful blast of water that slammed Eevee backwards and the small Pokémon hit the side of the wall.

"Nice work and improvement," said Whitney. "Your Horsea's strong for such a small creature."

"Horse sea," growled Horsea angrily. "Sea-sea horsea!"

Whitney had a satisfied smirk as she recalled Eevee. "Wonder if Horsea's strong enough to handle this one." She enlarged a Poké Ball and hurled it upward in the air. "Come on out, Jigglypuff!"

The ball continued hurling through the air and opened up to reveal the small, pink, balloon Pokémon. It quickly inhaled and puffed itself up and started to slowly float down towards Horsea.

****

Chapter Thirty Three

"Horsea, water gun now!" ordered Clair.

"Dodge," said Whitney calmly.

As the small blue Pokémon fired blasts of water at the incoming small pink Pokémon, Jigglypuff floated from side to side, easily evading the attack.

"Horsea," said Clair, "bubble attack!"

"Jigglypuff, light screen now," said Whitney.

As Jigglypuff continued floating downwards it created an invisible wall, deflecting the incoming bubbles from Horsea until it landed on the ground.

"Rollout attack!" ordered Whitney.

"Horsea, water gun, now!" shouted Clair.

Jigglypuff rolled up into a ball and started rolling at full speed towards Horsea as it tried to spray down the incoming pink Pokémon. But the power of the water attack wasn't strong enough and bashed into Horsea sending it flying backwards against the sides of the gym.

"Horse . . . sea." Horsea collapsed and fell to the ground.

"Horsea," murmured Clair sadly, holding out her Poké Ball. "Sorry, I know you're not fond of your Poké Ball, but Horsea, return." A red beam shot from the Poké Ball, recalling the damaged Pokémon.

"What's next Clair? Gonna use Wobbuffet again?" asked Whitney.

"I have another Pokémon up my sleeve!" said Clair, selected her second Poké Ball. "Heracross, go!" She hurled the Poké Ball into the center of the arena revealing the fighting beetle Pokémon.

"Hera cross!" growled the Pokémon.

"Heracross, tackle attack!" ordered Clair.

But Heracross didn't respond. It just simply glanced around and nodded and fluttered up out of the arena and into the stands next to Trent and Falkner. And landed next to Trent, who cringed since he wasn't a fan of Heracross. It ended up laying down and rested its head in Trent's lap.

"Recall it! Recall it! _Recall it_!" shouted Trent.

"Heracross, return." Clair frowned as she recalled her only fighting Pokémon. "That blows. I guess Heracross will only respond to Charmander." She then selected a third Poké Ball and hurled it to the center of the arena. "Speaking of which, Charmander, I need you!"

From the Poké Ball emerged the small flame Pokémon, standing tall compared to the little puffy, pink, balloon Pokémon.

"All right Charmander," said Clair, "ember attack."

"Keep up the light screen," said Whitney.

"Char-char-char!" Charmander released powerful small bullets of fire that hurled straight towards Jigglypuff, but her light screen was blocking all the attacks. But suddenly, the light screen was beginning to heat up and become visible with heat energy.

"Charmander, fire punch, _now_!" ordered Clair.

Charmander stop its ember attack and started to take a deep breath as fiery energy surrounded its fist. "_Char_!" Charmander launched itself straight towards Jigglypuff, shattering the light screen and sending Jigglypuff flying upwards, but leaving Charmander extremely weak from the powerful attack.

****

Chapter Thirty Four

"Jigglypuff," said Whitney.

"Charmander," said Clair.

"Now's your chance!" they both said in unison.

"Rollout!"

"Slash!"

Jigglypuff came hurling down at Charmander, rolling into a ball and preparing to slam into it, while Charmander extended its small claws to their fullest and prepared as Jigglypuff hurled towards it. When she was in reach, Charmander spun around and performed a deadly slash, but Jigglypuff's impact hit Charmander and sent it skidding backwards.

"Tackle!" they both shouted at once.

Jigglypuff and Charmander dashed towards each other at full speed, colliding into one another. The impact sent both Pokémon flying backwards, but only Charmander remained able to battle.

"Your Pokémon do appear to be strong," murmured Clair. "Guess not as strong as mine."

Whitney wrinkled her nose and rolled her eyes as she helped out the balloon's Poké Ball. "Whatever. Return, Jigglypuff!"

"What next, Whit?" asked Clair.

Whitney glared as she selected her next Poké Ball. "This one should be a blast. Attack, my Clefairy!" She hurled a Poké Ball next to Charmander and out of it appeared the small, fairy Pokémon.

"Cle fair!" growled the pinkish Pokémon.

"Charmander, are you still tired out?" asked Clair.

Charmander nodded.

"Okay," said Clair. "Charmander, scratch attack now!"

Whitney smirked. "This is what you get for calling me _Whit_. Duel counter attacks! Pound then slam!"

Charmander rushed at Whitney's little Clefairy, but as Charmander headed towards it, Clefairy used her pound attack sent Charmander falling towards the ground. As it started to fall, Clefairy jumped up and slammed her fist down on Charmander's back, forcing it to the ground.

"Charmander!" cried Clair.

"Now," said Whitney, "Clefairy, metronome!"

"Clefairy!" cried the small Pokémon happily. It started waving its arms back and forth in a rhythmic and synchronized motions until they started to glow a light blue. And then all of a suddenly, it stopped and started to glow. "Clefairy!" Within Clefairy released a giant blast, creating a huge explosion taking out itself and Charmander.

"Charmander!"

"Clefairy!"

As the smoke from Clefairy's attack cleared, both two Pokémon lay knocked out on the ground.

"Return, Clefairy." Whitney held out the fairy's Poké Ball, and it was recalled into its ball.

"Charmander!" Clair rushed over to her injured Pokémon and bent down next to it. "Charmander, are you okay?"

"Char man-man char," it murmured weakly. "Mander . . . man?"

Clair nodded. "Of course you can stay outside of your Poké Ball for awhile." She picked up her injured Pokémon and held it in her arms. "Just as long as you're okay." She hurried back to her side of the arena, already pulling out a fourth Poké Ball. "Come on out, Wobbuffet!" When she reached her side of the arena, she hurled the ball into the center of the arena and revealed the countering Pokémon.

"This seems all too familiar," murmured Whitney. "Attack, Miltank!"

****

Chapter Thirty Five

"Mil!" mooed Miltank as she emerged from her Poké Ball.

"Wob buff!" growled Wobbuffet, appearing from its small red and white Poké Ball.

Trent sighed. "Not this again. From what we heard last time, Miltank KOed Wobbuffet so easily it couldn't even use destiny bond. If she fails will Wobbuffet, Heracross won't obey her and she'll lose."

"Miltank, use your fury attack!" ordered Whitney.

"Wobbuffet, counter attack," ordered Clair.

Miltank lowered its head and tried furious to hit Wobbuffet with its horns. Oddly enough, this Miltank's horns were much larger than most Miltank horns, so this had become a small problem. Wobbuffet tried counter each attack, but Miltank was too fast and would swiftly attack Wobbuffet before it could counter, until it stumbled backwards.

"Now Miltank, stomp attack!" ordered Whitney.

Clair sighed. "What I'd do for a bide attack." She glanced at Miltank as it stood back on its hind legs. "Counter!"

As Miltank stomped down, Wobbuffet grabbed the cow's hoof and spun it around, slamming the Miltank down to the ground.

"Miltank, take down now!" ordered Whitney.

Miltank gracefully recovered from the attack and started to charge towards Wobbuffet. She had managed to catch the countering Pokémon off guard and rammed into the Pokémon.

"Attract attack," said Whitney.

"Wobbuffet, try your best not to get trapped," said Clair.

But it was too late as Miltank started to glow with the pinkish aurora. She mooed, releasing a stream of the aurora and it surrounded Wobbuffet. The counter psychic-type Pokémon blushed and a goofy grin spread over the already goofy face. "Wob _buff_!" Wobbuffet waddled over to Miltank and attempted to hug it.

"Horn drill, now!" ordered Whitney.

"Destiny bond!" shouted Clair.

But Wobbuffet wouldn't respond. So, Miltank's horns started to spin and tackled Wobbuffet. The blow made Wobbuffet's eyes widen and it fell to the ground.

"Wobbuffet!" cried Clair.

"That's your whole team," said Whitney, "well, except for your Heracross." She shrugged. "But it appears to ignore you, huh?"

Clair glared as she recalled Wobbuffet into its Poké Ball, then swiftly selected Heracross' Poké Ball. "Not so fast! One more time, Heracross!" She threw the Poké Ball up into the air and out of the battle hovered Heracross. It landed down in front of Clair and swiftly fell asleep.

"So sad," muttered Whitney. "Your Heracross has thirty seconds before it's discounted and I win this match again."

"Heracross, get up!" shouted Clair. "We don't have time for this!"

"Cross." Heracross rolled over in its sleep.

"Charmander char," moaned Charmander, who was still laying injured in Clair's arms.

"Hera?" Heracross got up and turned to Charmander. "Hera cross so?"

"Char man-man char man der char," replied Charmander.

"Ten seconds," said Whitney.

"Cross-cross," said Heracross. It spun around and faced Whitney. "Heracross so!"

Clair sighed. "I guess Heracross will listen to me, know that Charmander's talked the bug into it." She glanced up at Whitney and replied, "Heracross is back in the match."

****

Chapter Thirty Six

"Heracross, tackle attack," ordered Clair.

"Miltank," said Whitney, "try stopping it with your tackle."

Heracross' wings fluttered and it took flight straight towards Miltank, while it started charging towards Clair's Pokémon. The two collided in their deadly attacks and sent the other Pokémon flying backwards.

"It appears Heracross' strength matches Miltank's," said Whitney. She nodded. "Though that won't make up for the fact that it won't listen to you all the time. That's not a good sign of a good trainer. Miltank, stomp attack now!"

"Heracross," said Clair, "try to counter it with your horn attack."

Miltank turned back towards Heracross and charged towards it. The cow Pokémon jumped in the air and prepared to stomp the fighting/bug Pokémon when it dodged the attack. Miltank's hoof shot straight into the floor of the arena, and cracking the arena a little along with partly cracking her hoof. Heracross took this moment to ram its horn into Miltank's side.

"Miltank, retreat!" shouted Whitney. "Backwards rollout attack, now!"

Clair waved her finger back and forth. "_Tsk_! _Tsk_!" Clair pointed at Miltank and shouted, "Heracross, use your fury attack!"

As Miltank rolled up into a ball and started to roll away, Heracross flew straight at her with full speed and when it was within reach, it started jabbing Miltank with its horn over and over again until . . .

"Miltank, body slam!" ordered Whitney.

"Heracross, endure," said Clair.

Miltank continued rolling but she turned around towards Clair's Heracross. The cow Pokémon launched itself into the air and came out of the balled up position, preparing for a body slam. And as it hurled down towards Heracross, the bug Pokémon sunk its feet into the ground to prepare for impact. When Miltank fell down on he bug Pokémon, Heracross managed to hold Miltank up in the air.

"Good job Heracross," said Clair. "Just um, hurl it down to the ground!"

"Cross!" Heracross glanced around and saw the nearest wall and hurled Miltank right into it.

"Grrr," growled Whitney, turning a deep red. "Enough is enough! Miltank, stop it with your attract attack!"

"_Tsk_! _Tsk_!" Clair chuckled. "I don't think you're pretty when you're angry Whitney. Heracross, stop it before Miltank's attack works! Use your mega horn attack!"

Heracross' horn started to glow a deep red and it started to flutter its wings and the bug Pokémon became airborne.

But, Miltank's attract attack was working faster than Clair had anticipated. The pink aurora had surrounded Miltank, and in the shape of hearts, the aurora headed straight towards the incoming Heracross. But as headed towards Heracross, the pink hearts hit the Pokémon put it didn't do anything. So, Heracross passed right through the attack and its one hit KO attack slammed right into Miltank's side.

"How is that possible?" murmured Whitney, falling to the ground. "The attract attack should've worked." She glanced at Heracross, and slowly turned her head sideways. "Unless . . . Heracross is a female Pokémon too . . ." She pulled out a small, plain, diamond-shaped badge and tossed it to Clair. "Her's your Plain Badge."

Clair caught the badge as it fell towards her. She smiled as she placed it with her other badge. "Well, I guess that's two." She put down Charmander and it ran over to Heracross and patted her on the back. "Time to go to the Pokémon Center. Heracross, Charmander, return!" She recalled her fire and fighting Pokémon into their balls and turned towards Trent and Falkner. "After we rest in the Pokémon Center here, we're heading up north!"

Trent nodded. "Up north to Ecruteak." He glanced at Falkner as they both got up. "That's home to many strong Pokémon. Think you're up to the challenge?"

Falkner nodded. "Of course, I'm a gym leader you know." Falkner turned away and headed down to the arena floor.

"Whatever," murmured Trent, following after him.


	2. Second Half

Chapter Thirty Seven ****

Chapter Thirty Seven

After healing their Pokémon at the Goldenrod Pokémon Center, the group headed north towards Ecruteak, where Clair would hopefully battle the gym leader there, who was known as Morty, a ghost-type gym leader.

"_Sea_!" yawned Horsea, as she rested in Clair's arms.

Clair, Trent, and Falkner were all trudging through the rough thicket of tall grass that would be a shortcut from Goldenrod to Ecruteak. Horsea, was of course, resting in Clair's arms and just idly relaxing while the trainers were doing all the work.

"If that Horsea yawns one more time," growled Trent, "I'll-"

"Gligar, fly up now!" ordered a trainer's voice.

"Hmmm?" The three trainers stopped walking and arguing and turned their attention, to what sounded to be, an intense Pokémon battle.

"Stop it now! Use your ice beam!" ordered a familiar trainer's voice.

As the small flying scorpion-like Pokémon jumped into the air, a small Dratini tried firing its ice beam attack at it, but the Gligar was to fast for the Dratini.

"Gligar, use your poison sting attack!" shouted the first trainer.

"Dratini, twister attack," ordered the second trainer.

The airborne Gligar suddenly released tons and tons of poisonous needles from its scorpion-like tail, but the Dratini stood erect and started spinning around and around until it created a giant tornado of dragon energy. When the needles hit the twister, the ended up being reversed by the attack and was sent straight back at the Gligar, who ignored the needles that simply bounced off. The twister went straight towards Gligar and sent it flying upward.

"Yeah! Good job Dratini!" said the second, and familiar, trainer.

"Gligar, dive down at Dratini for a full on take down attack!" ordered the first trainer.

"Dratini, try to dodge it with your agility attack," ordered the trainer.

Clair squinted her eyes to see who the dragon trainer was and suddenly she recognized him. "Hey! Lance! What are you doing here!"

Lance flinched, as he turned towards Clair, Falkner, and Trent, who all were watching Lance battle. "Uh, hey guys! How's it going? I'm doing-" Suddenly, Dratini went flying straight towards Lance and made him topple over onto the ground after Gligar's deadly take down attack.

"I guess Lance isn't that great of a trainer, huh?" murmured Trent.

"Guess . . . not," agreed Falkner.

Clair sighed and shouted to Lance, as Gligar came flying down towards Dratini, "Lance! Get Dratini to use wrap attack on Gligar!"

"Right! Dratini, wrap attack!" Lance's Dratini jumped from off of his trainer and lunged straight towards the incoming Gligar. Gligar hit Dratini, but the small serpent/dragon Pokémon wrapped itself around Gligar, forcing it to lose control and stumble to the ground. "Now Dratini, thunderwave!"

Clair and her two companions flinched and cringed as Dratini released harmless electricity at the flying/ground-type Pokémon, Gligar.

"So sad," murmured the opponent trainer. "Gligar, finish it off! Faint attack!"

"Gar!" Gligar suddenly disappeared into thin air, completely confusing Dratini as it slithered around in search for Gligar. But suddenly, Gligar reappeared in the sky and slammed into Dratini, knocking it down. But before Dratini could attack again, Gligar disappeared. Then, the opponents Pokémon reappeared where it first started off.

"Dratini, stop it with your slam attack!" shouted Lance.

"Finish off Dratini," said the opponent. "Gligar, swift attack _now_!"

Gligar glided towards Dratini and spread out its wings, and released several swift attack stars the pummeled Dratini into the ground.

"This match is over," noted the opponent. "Sorry Lance. You and your Dratini need a bit more training." The opponent held out a Poké Ball and recalled the Gligar as it landed.

"Yeah, see ya Frederick," murmured Lance, as the guy with the Gligar walked away towards Goldenrod City. He turned to Clair, Trent, and Falkner with a disappointed look on his face. "Hello Clair."

****

Chapter Thirty Eight

After continuing their walk towards Ecruteak with Lance, Clair explained her journey to her cousin and how she met up with Falkner and Trent.

"So, how have you and Dratini been doing, Lance?" asked Clair, really eager to hear what's been going on with her cousin.

Lance sighed. "Not a lot of good stuff. Unlike you, Dratini and I have _lost_ against two gym leaders- while you won against two gym leader."

"Which ones?" asked Falkner curiously.

"I fought against Morty in Ecruteak and Pryce of Mahogany," answered Lance. "So far, my Pokémon team couldn't defeat an ice trainer or a ghost trainer."

"Who are your Pokémon?" asked Trent curiously.

"I have a Dratini, who I started off with," answered Lance, "a Magikarp, a Swinub, and a Tauros." He sighed. "But those four aren't strong enough to defeat a ghost or ice-type trainer."

"Well there's an obvious reason for that." Falkner popped in front of Lance, with his hand on his chin trying to look like he was thinking of something important. "Ghost-type Pokémon are only weak against dark-type Pokémon- and the Gastly evolutions are weak against psychic-types. Without them, your Pokémon wouldn't have stood a chance."

Both Lance and Clair cringed and flinched.

"Ice-type Pokémon would require a good fighting-type Pokémon," said Lance, "and a very strong fire-type Pokémon that is good against ice Pokémon. And a dragon-type Pokémon are a very bad choice against these Pokémon in a fight."

Clair sighed. "So, since I only have Horsea, Charmander, Heracross, and Wobbuffet, it'd be impossible for me to defeat these ghost-type Pokémon at the next gym?"

Trent thought for a moment. "Heracross would be virtually useless . . . but I suppose Charmander and Wobbuffet could be somewhat affective against ghost Pokémon. Horsea would need to learn acouple more attacks . . ."

"_Sea_!" An angry Horsea released a powerful water gun attack that sprayed Trent in the face, forcing him to stumble over.

"Guess I was wrong," mumbled Trent, who lay dazed under a tree.

"So this is who you've been traveling with?" Lance whispered to Clair.

She sighed. "Not really . . . they just keep on following me." She rolled her eyes. "All they're really good for is advice- and helping me with Team Rocket that time."

"Yeah, that was a rough time over at Violet City," replied Trent, as he slowly rose from the ground.

Falkner and Clair slowly turned to Trent, who had already realized his fatal mistake. "You weren't there."

Lance watched curiously as Trent flinched, and beads of sweat started rolling down his face. "I mean . . . I- uh . . . heh, it's a funny s-story- _really_ it is." Trent looked down at the ground, rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah, uh, I mean-"

"Oh yeah," said Falkner, "he was following us for awhile, remember?"

Clair thought for a moment. "Oh yeah."

"Oh! Yeah right!" Trent spun around towards the three trainers. "Actually, it was the attack at Violet City that caught my attention and that ended up helping me find Clair!"

"Nothing to be ashamed of Trent," replied Clair, as Trent sighed with relief. "Nothing wrong, besides the obvious creepiness, of you following us?"

Trent flinched again and then sighed.

****

Chapter Thirty Nine

After continue walking, Clair, Falkner, Trent and Lance had managed to get the tip of the two towers in Ecruteak. But as they were walking, something strange started to happen.

"Huh?" Trent stopped in utter confusion as one of his Poké Balls on his belt started to shake and suddenly his Houndour emerged from the ball and turned towards a tree and started growling.

"What happened?" wondered Lance and Falkner in confusion.

"Maybe he just needs to go for a walk," answered Clair. "You know how dog Pokémon are- along with territory and all too."

"Hound!" growled Houndour, as it continued growling and barking angrily at the tree.

"What could possibly be bugging you some much?" wondered Trent, walking towards the tree. "Whatever it is, it can't be this important-" Suddenly, a deadly blast of fire came from behind the tree, and hit Trent with a full force. "Oh." An extremely burnt Trent sighed and coughed up smoke.

"Hound!" growled Trent's canine Pokémon angrily, as another fire-type dog Pokémon emerged from behind the tree.

"Growl," growled the Growlithe that had burnt Trent.

"Maybe that's why it emerged from its Poké Ball," replied Falkner. "It must have sensed this Growlithe nearby and it wished to challenge it."

"Kinda independent and stubborn and proud," replied Clair, "like _Trent_."

Trent flinched, as he recalled Houndour. "Sorry Houndour, my best bet against this Pokémon would be Marril." He selected a Poké Ball and hurled it towards Growlithe. "Go, _Marril_!"

From the Poké Ball Trent had hurled emerged the blue water-type mouse Pokémon. "Marril!"

"Marril, water gun _now_!" ordered Trent.

Marril inhaled, as it started to draw forth water. "_Mar_!" Marril jumped up in the air and released a blast of water towards the Growlithe, but this Pokémon was extremely fast and quick and dodge Marril's multiple attempts at a water gun attack.

"Growl _ow_!" Growlithe managed to get behind Marril, and tackled Marril, sending it flying towards a tree. Growlithe howled and then started storming towards Marril.

"Marril, stop it with your roll out attack!" ordered Trent.

Marril started running towards Growlithe and curled into a ball and started rolling towards him. But Growlithe performed a powerful counter attack by headbutting Marril as it came in towards the dog Pokémon, sending Marril flying upwards towards the sky.

Marril slammed down to the ground right in front of an annoyed Trent. "Return." Trent recalled his Marril, when all of a suddenly Houndour's Poké Ball started shaking again and it opened up to reveal the dark and fire-type dog Pokémon.

"Maybe a dog Pokémon can defeat a dog Pokémon," suggested Falkner. "That's probably why Houndour keeps on emerging from its Poké Ball, because it believes it's the only one who can do this."

"Still think it's just stubborn," murmured Clair.

"Houndour, try a take down attack!" ordered Trent.

"_Hound_!" Houndour started charging towards the Growlithe, and it started charging towards Trent's Pokémon. The two dog Pokémon impacted, sending Growlithe flying backwards.

"Houndour, bite attack!" ordered Trent.

"Dour!" Houndour lunged towards the injured Growlithe as it started to get up and sunk its teeth into Growlithe's leg.

"Growl!" howled Growlithe in pain. It turned its head towards Houndour and released a streaming blast of fire that sent Trent's Pokémon flying back, but the blast didn't harm him too much.

Houndour landed lightly on its feet, right in front of his trainer, who had a satisfied smirk across his face.

"Hmmm," said Lance, as he watched Trent battle. "Trent seems to be more attached to a Pokémon with power, like Houndour, then his Pokémon that need trainer like Marril."

Clair and Falkner nodded with agreement.

As the Growlithe started charging towards Houndour again, an idea came to mind. "All right Houndour, faint _attack_!" shouted Trent.

"Hound!" howled Houndour, as he started charging towards the Pokémon.

The two Pokémon charged at full speed towards each other, but as Houndour continued running it slowly started to fade away. Growlithe slowed itself down, in confusion about where Houndour had gone. But then, Houndour reappeared right in front of Growlithe and bashed into it, sending the Pokémon flying. As Growlithe recovered from the attack, it got up and lunged towards Houndour, who slowly disappeared again. As Growlithe looked around in confusion, Houndour reappeared where it had originally started and continued running towards the confused Growlithe and bashed into it.

"Perfect." Trent selected an idle Poké Ball and tossed it towards Growlithe. "What a simple catch."

****

Chapter Forty

The two towers in the city stood tall as their shadows loomed over stores and houses. Various buildings included a dance theater, a Pokémon Center, a market, a small lab, and none other than a Pokémon Center.

After a swift trip to the Pokémon Center, the four trainers emerged outside of it, ready to go their separate ways in the city.

"This battle could probably take up to an hour," said Clair, "so we'll make back at the center in around an hour."

"Actually," said Lance, "the last time I was here, the gym leader Morty recommended that I visit the dance theater- but I didn't have time to the last time I was here."

Falkner lightly nudged Lance in the side. "You forget when you rushed to the Pokémon Center after you quick defeat?"

"Grrr." Lance nudged Falkner extremely hard in the side, and the poor Pokémon trainer cried in pain and fell to the ground.

Clair sighed. "I'll get a nice long break from you three." She turned away and sighed again. "I'll see you in an hour at the dance theater."

"Okay!" agreed the three boys as they rushed off.

Clair moaned. "Why do I have a feeling they're about to get in some sort of big trouble?"

****

"So," said Falkner, as the two trainers were led by the trainer from Blackthorn, "what's so special about this dance theater?"

"Yeah," replied Trent, as he and Falkner walked side by side in the tracks of Lance, "what's so great about this when we could be catching some Pokémon in the Ecruteak's Burnt Tower?"

Lance turned towards Trent and rolled his eyes. "The girls man, why else would we go?" He turned around and replied, "but if you're _really_ interested, the dancing girls all have Eevee's evolved evolutions with them if you're dying to see some Pokémon." He continued walking. "Maybe you could steal some or something."

Trent stopped and chuckled softly. "What do you mean by that?"

Lance, who had a joking smirk across his face, turned back towards Trent and winked. "I'm just kiddin' man."

"Oh, okay," said Trent, as he continued walking. He coughed and lowered his voice and replied, "yeah, whatever."

As they continued walking towards the dancing theater, there was a high pitched squeal and the doors of the theater burst open to reveal a Flareon being chased by several Totodile. The Totodile had clamped their jaws on Flareon's tail, and this caused the Flareon to become very angered as it ran out with the Pokémon lodged on its tail.

"No! Flareon!" cried a woman in a beautiful dress. She was dragging out a little boy, who had a Totodile next to him. "Look what you did you stupid kid!" She tossed the boy with the Totodile out of the doors, along with the Totodile. "Your stupid Totodile scared away my Flareon! My _Flareon_! My only Pokémon!" Then, at the top of her lungs, she shouted loudly, "get out _NOW_!"

The boys started blinking repeatedly, as they slowly started to back away. The little kid with the Totodile ran off, crying at the top of his lungs.

"You three!" The girl who had the Flareon pointed directly at Trent, Falkner, and Lance. "You three will help me!" She rushed over to Lance and clasped his hands. "My Flareon ran away, all because of this stupid kid."

"Didn't you kinda, ya know, scare him away?" Before Falkner could continue, Trent whacked the bird-type trainer over the head as it fell to the ground. "Falkner doesn't realize what he says . . . heh- _ever_." He turned to the girl and replied as he put his hand on her shoulder, "we'll find your Flareon for you."

"Really!" Suddenly, the girl jumped up and quickly rushed back to the door of the theater. "Excellent! Well, I'd just like to tell you three that Flareon usually runs away to the Burnt Tower! That's the tower in the town, not the tower out of the town." She took a deep breath and continued talking. "But be careful of the Rattata and Raticate because they bite, be careful of the Koffing because they can explode, be careful of the Magmar because they can burn, and be careful of the statue in the basement of the tower!" She turned around and closed the door behind them. "Come back soon, or I'll get someone else to get Flareon for me!"

Three huge sweat drops rolled down each trainer's face. "Heh . . . great . . ."

****

Chapter Forty One

"Um, hello!" shouted Clair, as she entered the door of the Ecruteak Gym. As she slowly stepped into the dark gym, the door slammed behind her, causing her to jump with fear.

"Horse sea horse," replied her Horsea, which was still in her arms.

"I _can't_ calm down," growled Clair. "I'm just a little jumpy."

Then, she heard someone snort and reply, "a girl with a Horsea? _Please_ tell me you're not my next challenge." Suddenly, a light appeared in an arena up ahead. There was a tall, young man, with a blue head band on. "I am Morty, the Ecruteak City gym leader."

"Yeah, well I'm Clair, from Blackthorn City!" she shouted in reply. She held up her Zephyr Badge and her Plain Badge. "And I wouldn't underestimate me Morty, because my Pokémon are pretty strong!"

He chuckled. "As strong as your Horsea there." He snorted. "If your Horsea was _real_ strong, then it'd evolve into a Seadra." He turned away and started spinning a Poké Ball on his finger. "Course, I can't accept your challenge if you can't get here."

"Huh?" Clair glanced down at Horsea in confusion.

"Sea," replied Horsea with a shrug.

Clair inhaled and took a step forward into the dark area in front of the arena. After taking a step forward, Clair froze. She suddenly felt odd and there was a brilliant light as she was teleported back to the door. "Hey! What happened!"

"The path to my arena is invisible," answered Morty. "If you step off of the path, you're teleported back to the start."

Clair nodded. "Then I'll just my Pokémon to get out of this situation!" She swiftly selected three Poké Balls and tossed them to the ground in front of her. "Wobbuffet, Charmander, and Heracross, come on out!"

Her fiery Pokémon, countering Pokémon, and fighting/bug Pokémon appeared from out of the Poké Balls right in front of Clair. Horsea jumped out of Clair's arms and landed on Wobbuffet's shoulder.

She thought for a moment, while Morty waited for her on the other side. "I need to think of a way my four Pokémon could help me get across this place."

"Wob!" Wobbuffet waddled over to Heracross, and Horsea jumped onto Heracross's shoulder. "Wob buff!"

"You think you can do it Wobbuffet?" suggested Clair.

"Wobbuffet!" agreed her Pokémon.

She sighed. "I guess, since you lived in dark places, you would be the best bet . . . I suppose . . ."

"Wob!" Wobbuffet started walking into the dark area, and at various points he stopped when his tail stood up. Wobbuffet glanced around and started walking again. It seemed to be doing pretty well until its tail stood up and there seemed to be nowhere else to go. But, Wobbuffet took a fifty-fifty chance and . . .

"Ack!" Wobbuffet toppled onto Clair as it was teleported back. She sighed as she enlarged a Poké Ball "This is useless. Wobbuffet, return!" She bent down next to her Charmander. "Try to light up your fire and aim it across the invisible pathway."

"Char?" Charmander, not completely sure about the directions it was instructed, shrugged and inhaled. It released a streaming blast of fire which covered the enter, invisible area instead of just the path.

"_Sea_!" Horsea sprayed its water gun attack across the fiery plane, putting out the surging hot fire.

"Char mander char," murmured Clair's Charmander.

"It's all right." She recalled Charmander into its Poké Ball and turned to Heracross. "All right Heracross, how about you-"

"_Cross_!" Heracross turned away from Clair, staring at the wall.

"Oh, right," said Clair, "you only listen to me when Charmander's out. Fine then." She held out a Poké Ball and the beam recalled Heracross back into the ball. "Oh well, it's worth a shot." She placed Horsea down on the ground. "This may be a long shot, but I want you to use the same attack that Lance's Dratini was using on Gligar, okay?"

Horsea nodded with agreement.

"Horsea, use your ice beam attack, _now_!" shouted Clair, pointed out towards the invisible area ahead of them.

"_Sea_!" Horsea shot its ice beam attack at the area, quickly freezing it all over. After the attack was finished, Horsea was panting from exhaustion.

Clair bent down and picked up her small dragon-like Pokémon. "Thanks Horsea." She started to walk forward and took a step on the icy surrounding. "Now, let's see if we can get across this thing."

****

Chapter Forty Two

"How do we get suckered into these things?" wondered Trent, as the trio of guys headed towards the tower.

"Maybe it's because of the charm we give off towards the women," replied Falkner, "though I ruled that out when Trent joined us."

Trent rolled his eyes as they continued walking. "Actually, none of these stuff ever happened since little _Lance_ joined up with us . . ."

Lance snorted, as he followed behind the gym leader and the trainer from Cerulean. "Always have to blame the new guy. It's not fault!"

Trent rolled eyes again and muttered, "yeah . . . right."

Within several minutes, the shadow of the Burnt Tower loomed over the trio of trainers, and the doors of the tower were broken down.

"I guess Flareon went through this way," said Falkner, observing the doors.

"Or," said Lance, appearing in front of Falkner, "there's the more obvious clue." Lance pointed to an injured Totodile at the foot of the door. "I'm guessing that the Totodile was one of the Totodile that was clamped on that Flareon's tail. But . . . what I know."

"Probably not that much," replied Trent, passing by Lance as he flinched. Trent quickly selected a Poké Ball and enlarged it. "Well, since we're here. We might as well catch the Totodile-"

"No! No-no." Falkner grabbed the ball from Trent's hand and waved his finger back and forth, scolding Trent. "That'd be a _stealing_ a Pokémon. That's just stooping down to a lower level than you'd ever imagine."

"We wouldn't do a thing like that now would we _Trent_," growled Lance.

As Lance and Falkner headed into the Burnt Tower, Trent Hawks replied with a bitter remark, "course not. I'd never do a thing like that . . ."

Trent followed after them as Lance picked up the injured Totodile and put it in his arms. The trio of boys entered the tower to reveal another injured Totodile in the doorway of the tower. Inside the tower was a giant beam swaying back and forth, covered in a dusty and charred floor. The building was roofless, and there were dozen of holes in the structure of the tower, including giant holes in the floor.

"_Koffings_!" A small, round, purple Pokémon dropped down from the burnt and dusty building and hobbled towards them.

All three trainers froze in fear as the purple, toxic Pokémon bounced repeatedly towards them, in fear that it'd explode. Luckily, Koffing were all that bright, so they probably wouldn't attack, or even realize that they were there, unless they said something.

"To-to!" Unfortunately, the Totodile in Lance's arms wasn't too bright. It inhaled and sprayed the Koffing in the face, sending it flying back. It hit a wall and released tons and tons of poisonous gases that covered the room.

This started the three boys coughing and coughing until the Koffing appeared right in front of them, glowing brightly and brightly.

"Koffing!" It continued glowing until it gave one last cough and exploded.

To their surprise, they weren't harmed too badly. But the explosion was somewhat powerful and caused a giant crack in the floor and it collapsed, forcing them to go hurling down to the lower level of the tower.

As the dust slowly cleared, there was a third Totodile laying on the ground.

"This is some good fun," replied Falkner, slowly getting up. "I'm enjoying this- _really_."

"Boy," said Lance, "what I'd do to take Clair's place right now."

Trent snorted and then sneezed as he got up. He picked up the two Totodile and rolled his eyes. "You've gotta be kidding me. All Clair has is her Charmander, Wobbuffet, Heracross, and her Horsea. She's gonna be humiliated after she loses this fight."

Lance sighed. "We have more important things to worry about."

"Like what?" questioned Falkner. "Looking for some stupid Flareon?"

"Or that." Lance pointed upward towards a trio of statues of three ancient beasts. Though, that's what it appeared he was pointing at. That was until the real target, the giant, fiery, Magmar, lunged towards them.

****

Chapter Forty Three

"I'm . . . _here_!" Slowly, Clair took a step off of the slippery and sliding ice and on to the solid ground of Morty's arena.

"Fourth time's the charm right," replied Morty flatly, as Clair got use to her knew, solid, surrounding. "Are you ready for your match, Clair? Or do you still need some time to adjust."

Clair looked down at the ground and replied softly, "I'm fine."

"Good." He held up three fingers. "This shall be a three on three match. I usually do a four on four match, but I feel sorry for you since your Heracross doesn't even obey your command unless your Charmander is with you."

Clair flinched then snorted. "That's fine. I don't need your sympathy. It can be a four on four battle if you want."

"No thanks," replied Morty. "Besides, your Heracross would be virtually useless against all three of my ghost Pokémon."

Clair started to turn a dark shade of red and growled, "Heracross will listen to me and it could easily beat any of your ghost Pokémon, as long as it could use its foresight attack!"

Morty shrugged. "Whatever. It _is_ my choice, and my choice is that it'll be a three on three match. You can use your Heracross if you want, but I wouldn't recommend it." The gym leader selected a Poké Ball from his belt and hurled it upward. "Come on out, _Gastly_!"

"Fine," said Clair, "then my victory will just be much more easier." Clair selected a Poké Ball and tossed it in front of her. "I choose you, Charmander!"

"_Char_!" Charmander emerged from the small red and white Poké Ball in front of Clair.

Clair and Morty backed away to their side of the arena and the gym leader shouted, "these shall be a three on three match! Let the battle begin!"

"Charmander, ember shot now!" ordered Clair.

Morty shook his head and then chuckled. "You don't think that a simple ember attack will work. Gastly, teleport and lick!"

"**Char**!" Charmander swiftly inhaled and shot a bullet of fire towards the ghost-type Pokémon, but it quickly teleported away. It reappeared behind Charmander and as it was about to lick it, the flame Pokémon spun around and shot a bullet of fire at Gastly.

The flame hit the ghost and it briefly ignited with fire, burning the poor ghost Pokémon.

"Gastly, psywave attack," ordered Morty.

"Charmander, ember strike!" ordered Clair.

As Charmander inhale again to shoot another blast of fire, Gastly closed its eyes and began to focus on its psychic powers. It shot a wave of psychic energy towards Charmander as it shot the blast of fire. The psywave sliced through the ember attack and sent it spliced up, flying away towards the side of the gym. The psywave hit Charmander at full force and began sliding it backwards towards the wall.

"Now Gastly, confuse ray _now_!" commanded Morty.

Gastly shot a purple beam of light at Charmander, altering its influence. Charmander roared and beam ramming into the side of the wall, trying to hurt himself.

****

Chapter Forty Four

"You can finish the fight later," said Clair. "Charmander, return." He recalled Charmander into its Poké Ball and she saw a smirk spread across Morty's face.

"Out so soon," said Morty, "what a shame."

"Technically, Charmander can be used again later in the battle," said Clair. "It didn't faint, I just want to use another Pokémon."

"Fine," replied Morty. "And what Pokémon is that?"

"Horsea, it's your turn." Clair placed Horsea on the ground and it hopped over to Gastly.

"This'll be easy Gastly," said Morty. "Paralyze it with your lick attack!"

"_Gastly_!" Gastly disappeared then reappeared in front of Horsea with its mouth wide open and its tongue hanging out.

"Stop it with our bubblebeam attack," said Clair.

As Gastly was about to lick Horsea, the small dragon Pokémon inhaled and shot a stream of bubbles at the ghost Pokémon, sending it flying backwards.

"Horsea, water gun attack," ordered Clair.

"Gastly, strike back with your psywave attack!" ordered Morty.

The spinning Gastly swiftly regained control in midair, just as Horsea released a powerful blast of water towards Gastly. But, Gastly sent another wave of psychic energy that spliced the water gun attack in half and the psychic attack headed straight towards Horsea.

In the water, Horsea was one of the most speedy and most agile Pokémon around. But in the arena, Horsea had to hop around and it was sluggish. The small dragon Pokémon tried to hop away but the psychic attack hit the ground behind it and caused a giant explosion, which sent Horsea flying upward.

"Gastly, go in for a lick attack!" ordered Morty.

"Stop it with your twister attack!" shouted Clair.

As Gastly lunged towards Horsea, the small dragon Pokémon swiftly regained control and started floating downward. It inhaled and released a deadly twister that hit Gastly at full force, sending it twirling backwards. It slammed against the wall of the gym, and fell to the ground with its eyes spinning.

"Finish it off," said Clair. "Ice beam, _now_!"

As Horsea landed on the ground, it fired a beam of ice that hit the stunned Gastly and quickly froze it over.

"Your Horsea's strong." Morty pulled out Gastly's Poké Ball and recalled it back in. "Stronger than Gastly and I both thought. But not strong enough for this." Morty pulled out another Poké Ball and tossed it upward. "Come on out . . . _Haunter_!"

The red and white ball hurled up towards the roof of the gym and it opened up to reveal the evolved form of Gastly- Haunter.

"Haunter haunt," growled the Pokémon as it hovered in front of Morty, waiting for a command.

"Sea," growled Horsea, ready to attack.

"Begin," ordered Morty.

****

Chapter Forty Five

"Marril! Donphan! _Go_!"

"Come on out, Doduo!"

"Let's do it, Dratini!"

Trent's two Pokémon and Lance and Falkner's Pokémon emerged in front of them as a Magmar appeared in front of them.

"**Mar**," grunted the Magmar as it glanced around at the three trainers and their Pokémon.

Trent slowly backed away and hid behind Lance and Falkner. "Marril, water gun attack! Donphan, rollout attack!"

"Marril _mar_!" Trent's tiny Marril jumped up into the air and sprayed the Magmar with full force, sending it stumbling backwards.

Donphan roared and charged towards the Magmar and jumped into the air and went into a roll out attack and slammed into Magmar.

After the shocked Magmar recovered from the two blows, it slowly rose up and gave an angry roar. It inhaled and released a stream of blazing fire at the four Pokémon.

All of them jumped out of the way, except for Donphan who ended up getting fried from the blast of fire.

"Don . . . _phan_." Donphan wobbled around for a moment and then fell on its side.

"Return, Donphan!" ordered Trent, swiftly recalling his Pokémon. He glanced down at his little Marril and nodded. "Marril, rollout attack!"

"Marril mar!" Marril jumped up into the air and rolled up into a ball and lunged towards the Magmar. But as Marril neared closer and closer to it . . .

"**Mag**!" Magmar's fist started to burn up brightly with a deadly flame and it punched the incoming Marril, and sent it flying back.

"Whoa!" said Lance in awe. "With a fire punch like that, that ice gym won't stand a chance against me . . ."

Marril slammed into the wall and slowly fell down next to Trent.

"Pathetic." He pointed at the, now angry, Magmar, and shouted, "Marril, water gun attack!"

"Doduo, tri attack," said Falkner.

"Do it Dratini, wrap attack!" ordered Lance.

The three quickly made their way towards the Magmar, but as they did, the Magmar's flames flared up around it. This caused a giant barrier that none of them could break through without getting badly burned.

Marril, Doduo, and Dratini moved back away from the fiery Magmar.

"You have to do something!" shouted Trent.

"Come on Doduo, attack!" ordered Falkner.

"Do something, Dratini!" cried Lance.

Trent glanced at Lance and nodded. "We'll have to combine attacks. If your Dratini uses twister, and my Marril uses water gun, we'll be able to put out that flame."

"Right! Dratini, _attack_!" ordered Lance. "Twister, now!"

Dratini stood erect and began spinning around until it created a giant tornado, produced of dragon energy. Meanwhile, Marril inhaled and released a powerful water gun that aimed at the flaring Magmar.

The twister attack spun around Magmar, slowly decreasing the flame while Marril's water gun slowly put it out. Within seconds . . .

"Mag . . . _mar_." Both the twister and water gun attack stopped to reveal an extremely injured Magmar.

"Since it _was_ my plan . . . Poké Ball, _go_!" Trent threw idle Poké Ball at the injured Magmar, and swiftly captured it.

"Flare!" Suddenly, the three trainer spun around towards the statue of the three monstrous beast turned to stone. There was a Flareon behind surrounded by several Raticate and Weezing.

****

Chapter Forty Six

"Horsea, bubblebeam attack it, now!" ordered Clair.

"Haunter, evade," said Morty.

The small dragon Pokémon tried to spray Haunter with a beam of its powerful bubbles, but the ghost Pokémon disappeared and then reappeared behind Horsea. But Horsea kept on trying to attack it, and the Haunter kept on disappearing and reappearing. And as Horsea quickly sped up, Haunter disappeared faster and faster. This kept up until Horsea finally . . .

"_Sea_!" Horsea had spun around one too many times it had gotten extremely dizzy and briefly passed out.

It as came too, Haunter was hovering right in front of the injured Pokémon.

"Night shade attack!" ordered Morty.

"Horsea, use your twister attack!" ordered Clair.

Horsea attempted to inhale, but when it did, nothing happened. So, Morty's Haunter laughed evilly as it released a beam of ghost-type energy at Horsea, and sent the Pokémon flying backwards.

"What's wrong Horsea!" shouted Clair with concern.

"Your Horsea's too worn out to use a twister attack," said Morty. "Dragon-type attacks drain the energy out of Pokémon easily, especially Pokémon who aren't even dragon-types themselves." Morty glanced at the injured Horsea and nodded. "Haunter, shadow ball!"

Haunter formed a ball of ghost-type energy in one of its hands and hurled it towards Horsea. It sent a surge of energy running through the Pokémon, until it collapsed.

"Horsea, return!" Clair sighed as she was forced to recall her Pokémon. "You did good Horsea, Charmander, but now it's time to bring in the real power!" She selected another Poké Ball and threw it to the ground in front of him. "I need you, Wobbuffet!"

"Wob!" shouted the psychic-type Pokémon as it emerged from its Poké Ball.

"Oh silly Clair," said Morty with amusement. "This plan of yours would work, except that Haunter's a ghost-type and Wobbuffet's a psychic-type. Ghost attacks are strong against psychic Pokémon. Plus, all your Pokémon can do is counter."

"That's all it needs to do!" growled Clair.

Morty smirked. "Oh, but you're forgetting one of Haunter's special attacks. Hypnosis!"

"Haunter . . . Haunter . . . Haunter . . . Haunter." Haunter opened its eyes wide and released a stream of hypnotic energy that headed straight towards Clair's Wobbuffet.

"Can't beat Wobbuffet that way!" ordered Clair. "Quickly! Run _now_!"

"You think running away will beat Haunter?" Morty shook his head sadly. "Teleport!"

Haunter faded away and reappeared in front of the running Wobbuffet.

"Now that it's right in front of you, _do it_!" ordered Clair. "Safeguard attack!"

Several celestial orb-like things started to circle around Wobbuffet, purifying it from Haunter's hypnotic waves. Haunter's hypnosis attack hit Wobbuffet . . . but it didn't do a signal thing.

"Fine then," said Morty. "Haunter, shadow _ball_!"

"Use that elemental counter attack!" ordered Clair. "Wobbuffet, mirror _coat_!"

Wobbuffet created a light screen that blocked the incoming shadow ball attack and absorbed the attack. Wobbuffet's tail lifted up and suddenly sent a blast of energy back at Haunter. The blast it the Pokémon with full force.

"Fine then, Haunter use your flash attack!" ordered Morty.

Haunter closed eyes and began to illuminate with a bright light blinded Wobbuffet, forcing it to shut its eyes and stumble around in confusion.

"Now's your chance," said Morty. "Haunter, night shade _now_!"

****

Chapter Forty Seven

"Flare! On!" growled Flareon angrily, as the several Raticate and Weezing surrounded it.

"It's the Flareon!" said Lance happily.

"Finally," replied Trent, pulled out another Poké Ball. "Since I know Marril can't do this, I should just do this now. Marril, _return_!" He recalled Marril back into its Poké Ball and revealed two others. "Growlithe, Houndour, _attack_!"

"Doduo will need help," said Falkner, pulling out another Poké Ball. "So Pidgeot, now's your turn!"

"Dratini can't do this alone," said Lance. "So I need you . . . _Tauros_!"

Four Poké Balls dropped to the floor to reveal Growlithe, Houndour, Pidgeot, and . . . Magikarp.

Lance cringed and quickly recalled Magikarp back into its ball. "I must have mixed up Tauros and Magikarp's Poké Balls." He pulled out another Poké Ball and threw it in front of them to reveal the giant normal-type Pokémon.

The three Raticate and the three Weezing turned around towards the trio of boys and turned their attention away the Flareon and dived towards.

"Pidgeot, gust attack," said Falkner. "Doduo, tri attack!"

"Dratini, twister attack," said Lance. "Tauros, take down attack!"

"Growlithe, Houndour, flamethrower attack," ordered Trent.

Two of the Raticate quickly ran towards Falkner and his two Pokémon and jumped up into the air to tackle them. But Pidgeot's gusts attacks at the two Raticate with full force, suspending them in the air. This gave Doduo enough time fire its tri attack (one of the heads shot two beams) that froze and stunned the Raticate.

Meanwhile, two of the Weezing quickly moved in towards Lance and his Pokémon. Tauros sent the first incoming Weezing flying back, but the second Weezing quickly zoomed by Tauros while it was preoccupied with the other Weezing. Lance's Dratini had already started to stand erect and began spinning around and around until it created a giant twister that sent Weezing soaring backwards.

All that was left was a Weezing and a Raticate that stood before Trent, who was having a small ordeal. Instead of attacking the opponent Pokémon, the two canine Pokémon viciously biting and attacking each other.

"Rat?" wondered the fully evolved Rattata, as it glanced at the Weezing.

"Weez," replied the Weezing.

The two Pokémon slowly backed away and focused their attention back towards the injured Flareon.

Slowly, the three trainers also glanced up at the Flareon, who was now being surrounded by the Weezing, Raticate, and two Magmar. The two fiery Pokémon were creating a giant flame that surrounded them, and blocking the three boys from rescuing the Flareon.

"These two are useless," replied Trent angrily, as he recalled his two raging dog Pokémon. He selected a Poké Ball and tossed it in front of him. "Marril, one more time!"

"Return Tauros!" instructed Lance, quickly recalling his normal-type Pokémon.

"Doduo, return!" Falkner quickly recalled his only bird Pokémon that couldn't fly and threw two other Poké Balls into the air to reveal Butterfree and Pidgey. "Pidgeot, Butterfree, Pidgey, I need you to combine your razor wind attacks to cut through the Magmar's fires."

"Dratini," said Lance, "fire your water gun with full pressure at that flame!"

"Marril, you too," said Trent.

While Falkner's three Pokémon began to rapidly flap their wings to break through the flames, Dratini and Marril were quickly trying to put out their flames with their water guns.

"To-to?" The three Totodile glanced at each other as they watched Marril and Dratini use their powerful water gun attacks. They turned towards each other and nodded. The three crocodile Pokémon inhaled and sprayed the Magmar at full force.

****

Chapter Forty Eight

"Haunter, night shade _now_!" ordered Morty.

Haunter appeared in front of the blinded Wobbuffet and focused the surrounding ghost energy to fire at Wobbuffet.

"Haunter . . . _haunt_!" Haunter fired the blast at Wobbuffet, but as soon as it was shot, Wobbuffet's tail stood on end and Wobbuffet quickly prepared for its mirror coat attack.

"Huh!" cried Morty in confusion.

"Yeah!" cheered Clair happily. She glanced at the confused Morty and smiled. "Wobbuffet live in the dark, so they can tell when stuff is coming at them. It's the same thing when Wobbuffet was blinded with your Haunter's flash attack."

"_Wob_!" Wobbuffet fired the blast of energy from its mirror coat attack and it hit Haunter at full force.

Morty chuckled. "Well then, I have the perfect plan against your countering Pokémon." Morty turned to Haunter and shouted, "Haunter, _lick_ attack!"

"Wob?" wondered Wobbuffet.

"Huh?" wondered Clair curiously. "What can a lick attack do?"

Haunter nodded and disappeared then reappeared in front of Wobbuffet. It opened its mouth and began repeatedly licking Wobbuffet, slowly decreasing its hit points.

"Face it," said Morty, "your Wobbuffet can't use mirror coat on a lick attack, and so your Wobbuffet can't do anything."

"Haunt! Haunt! Haunt! Haunt!" growled Haunter, as it repeatedly licked Wobbuffet.

Clair sighed as she thought for a moment about what to do. "It's worth a shot, though it might not work. Wobbuffet! Counter attack!"

"Wob!" As Haunter was about to lick Wobbuffet again, the countering Pokémon grabbed the ghost Pokémon's tongue. Wobbuffet spun Haunter around by the tongue and sent the Pokémon flying back and hit the other side of the arena. By this time, Haunter had fainted.

"Return, Haunter." Morty recalled his second Pokémon back into its Poké Ball and nodded. "Your Horsea and Wobbuffet have proven themselves worthy against my lesser Pokémon, but how will it do against my strongest?" He pulled out one last Poké Ball and smirked with satisfaction. "Go, _Gengar_!"

In front of Morty appeared the only evolved form of Gastly that had could stand. It was the strongest form of all three of its evolutionary forms: Gengar.

"If Wobbuffet could handle Haunter," said Clair, "it can handle Gengar too."

Morty shook his head and chuckled. "You're just bitter because all you have left after this is Charmander. You're afraid if Wobbuffet can't win, then you'll surely lose."

"If Wobbuffet can't win, then I'll still emerge the victor," said Clair. "You'll see."

Morty snorted as he pointed at Wobbuffet and commanded, "Gengar, shadow ball attack, _now_!"

"Wobbuffet, counter with your mirror coat attack!" ordered Clair.

"Gen **gar**!" Gengar absorbed the ghost-type energy around it into a ball of pure ghost energy and pulled its arm back and hurled it at the Wobbuffet.

As the ball of ghost-type energy hurled towards Clair's Wobbuffet, she smirked happily as Wobbuffet created a light screen that would absorb the incoming attack. But as it hit and it started to be absorbed . . .

"_Wob_!" cried Wobbuffet in horror, as the shadow broke through his mirror coat-light screen, hitting the psychic-type Pokémon at full force.

"Huh!" cried Clair.

"Your Wobbuffet's not strong enough," answered Morty. "Gengar's shadow ball attacks are strong enough to penetrate through Wobbuffet's attempt to counter the attack."

****

Chapter Forty Nine

"So basically, your Wobbuffet's just not strong enough," replied Morty. He chuckled as he brushed his hair back. "It's virtually pointless. There's no way that your Wobbuffet will be able to win."

"He can and he will!" growled Clair. "Wobbuffet! Keep your eyes locked on Gengar and keep on trying to counter its attacks!"

"Wob!" agreed Wobbuffet, with a small solute.

Morty chuckled and he shook his head sadly. "Gengar, teleport attack."

Wobbuffet readied itself so that it'd try to counter anything Gengar threw at him, but Gengar kept on teleporting away from Clair's Pokémon before the Wobbuffet could get a fix on Gengar. As spinning around and around several times, Wobbuffet eventually became too dizzy and stumbled around and fell down. As this was happening, the glowing aurora that surrounded Wobbuffet was fading away. The safeguard attack was over.

"Now! Confuse ray!" ordered Morty.

"Quickly, set up another safeguard attack!" shouted Clair.

As Wobbuffet slowly came out of his dizziness, Gengar appeared in front of Clair's Pokémon with a vile grin on its face. Wobbuffet quickly tried to recreate another safeguard attack, but Gengar shot a stream of ghost-type energy at Wobbuffet, swiftly confusing the Pokémon.

"Wobbuffet!" shouted Clair.

"Try a night shade attack!" ordered Morty.

"Wobbuffet! If you can listen to me, use your destiny bond attack!" ordered Clair.

As Gengar jumped up into the air to attack, Wobbuffet briefly gained control and released a beam of energy that hurled towards Gengar. It hit the floor and a small circle appeared on the floor of the arena, and a bright light shined from it to take down Gengar when Wobbuffet was knocked out. But, as the light shined, Clair released that Wobbuffet had missed and that the destiny bond attack was shining behind Gengar. Gengar released a powerful blast of psychic energy and sent it flying back.

"Good," said Morty eagerly. "Now, lick attack!"

"Gar!" Gengar walked up towards the confused Wobbuffet and licked it across the back of its head, swiftly paralyzing the psychic Pokémon.

"And because you've worn out my Gengar," said Morty, "I'll need a little health! Hypnosis!"

Gengar disappeared then reappeared in front of Wobbuffet. It was right in front of Clair, and he was blocking the pathway of a Poké Ball, so it was impossible for her to recall Wobbuffet until Gengar moved out of the way.

The ghost-type Pokémon started chanting "Gengar" as it moved its hands and released hypnotic waves from its eyes, slowly putting the confused Wobbuffet to sleep.

"Dream eater!" ordered Morty.

Gengar's hand reached into Wobbuffet's head and slowly removed its dreams, draining the hit points from the opposing Pokémon. Then, Gengar moved out of the way.

"Return, Wobbuffet." Clair recalled her psychic Pokémon, and slowly drew out her last Poké Ball. "I know you could defeat Gastly . . . but you're my last hope." Clair threw the Poké Ball to the ground in front of Gengar and revealed her small, fire-type Pokémon, Charmander.

****

Chapter Fifty

A combination of five water gun attacks and three powerful razor wind attacks all hit the roaring flames of Magmar with full force . . . but sadly the several attacks just didn't seem to be enough to break through the attack.

"Dratini," said Lance, "try a twister attack."

Dratini stopped its water gun flow and replied, "dra. Dratini dra-dra tini."

"You don't have enough energy to control the twister attack." Lance sighed and glanced at the problem at hand. "Keep the water gun attack going."

"Dratini." Dratini nodded and quickly kept on firing its water gun attack.

It seemed virtually useless until a shadowy figure dropped down from the level above, holding another Totodile. It was the same kid who had the Totodile in the first place.

His Totodile was radiating some strange, blue light. It started to glow and grow until it stopped its evolution process. His Totodile has successfully evolved into a Croconaw.

"Croconaw," said the boy confidentially, "hydro pumps!"

"Cro co . . ." The second stage of Totodile inhaled and released a powerful charge of rushing waters that slammed the two Magmar against the wall. This scared away the remaining Weezing and Raticate and they darted off.

The three runaway Totodile all cheered happily as they ran over to their Pokémon trainer and all hugged his leg.

"Aw," said Lance, "they're all happily to see each other."

Trent's observations were else. "Aw, all the Magmar got away."

Falkner rolled his eyes and he picked up the injured Flareon. "Our job here is done. Let's head back to the dancing theater. Besides, the battle should be over and I'm sure Clair will want to be moving on."

****

"Char!" cheered Charmander eagerly as it emerged from its Poké Ball. It froze instantly as it saw the large Gengar looming over it. It slowly tried to back away as the giant ghost-type Pokémon chuckled evilly. "Char . . . man . . . der . . ."

"Gengar," said Morty, "shadow ball attack!"

"Charmander _run_!" shouted Clair.

Charmander cried in horror and started running at full speed as the fully evolved Gastly was hurling shadow balls at it. But Charmander was speedily running away and dodging the shadow ball attacks. Charmander was more agile that it appeared.

As Charmander neared the wall of the arena, it quickly came up with an idea. Charmander ran at full speed towards the wall and as he was several feet from it, the flame Pokémon jumped towards it and quickly swiveled around. It small feet kicked off the side of the wall and it launched itself straight towards Gengar.

"Flamethrower!" ordered Clair.

Charmander inhaled and before Gengar could react, Charmander shot a streaming blast of fire at the ghost-type Pokémon. Charmander's flames caught the ghost/poison Pokémon on fire, and Clair's Pokémon soared through the invisible and ghost Pokémon.

The only flaw was that when Charmander passed through Gengar, it seemed to lose a sense of balance and didn't see the ground rushing up at him so quickly. Charmander ended up slamming into the floor and rolled around for awhile until it stopped rolling.

After putting out the flames that surrounded it, an angry Gengar spun around towards an injured Charmander.

****

Chapter Fifty One

"Uh," said Morty cautiously, "I think Gengar's pretty ticked off that it got burned. Recalling Charmander would be your best option."

Clair glanced at Morty and glared at him. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Um, I think _Charmander_ would like that," replied Morty, as he pointed towards the giant Gengar looming over her small Pokémon. "But if you insist continuing the fight . . . Gengar, night shade attack!"

"Charmander, pummel it with ember shots!" shouted Clair.

But Charmander didn't respond. Gengar just laughed evilly as it collected ghost-type energy and charged up for its night shade attack. As it was about to release the streaming blast of energy, a brilliant flash of light was released from Charmander and it started to stir.

"Huh?" cried Morty and Clair in confusion.

The small Charmander began to shine with a colorful, orange, aurora and it began to glow. Charmander's tail, arms, legs, and body all grew, and a small horn emerged from the back of its head. Its claws extended and its face grew longer. It had evolved into a Charmeleon.

"Gar?" wondered Gengar for a moment.

Charmeleon opened one eye and glared at its opponent. It jumped up and spun around, slashing its tail at the Pokémon. Usually, a tail whip attack was utterly useless, but with the burning flame of Charmeleon's tail it burned the looming Gengar.

Morty's Pokémon stumbled backwards for a moment until the fire passed.

"Talk about luck," replied Morty. "Gengar, rapid shadow ball attack!"

Gengar absorbed ghost-type energy on its hands and started hurling it at Clair's Charmeleon. It continued to do so one after another, not taking a breath to rest. It was attempting to pummel Charmeleon, or at least tire it out.

"Charmeleon," said Clair, "you can fight back at it with your ember attack! Counter the shadow ball move!"

"**Char**!" agreed Clair's newly evolved Pokémon. It began shooting small, blasts of bullet-like fire at Gengar and its shadow balls. The ember attacks were burning right through the shadow ball attacks and were hitting Gengar.

"What!" roared Morty angrily.

"Charmeleon hasn't been using its elemental attacks for as long as your Gengar has," said Clair. "Gengar's shadow ball attacks should be weaker now that he has less energy left. Charmeleon on the other hand has a ton of energy left! Pummel it!"

Charmeleon kept up the attack and the flaming blasts of fire started to rain down upon Gengar until it couldn't take it any more and stumbled backwards.

"Gengar," said Morty, "try to fight back with night shade."

"Flame wheel!" ordered Clair.

Charmeleon's tail flame enlarged and the fire started to circle around the Pokémon until it reached its mouth. The fire from its tail and from its mouth combined and it fired a triangular-shaped blast of fire that slammed Gengar against the wall.

"Gar," moaned Gengar weakly, as it fainted.

"Gengar," murmured Morty. He held out his Poké Ball and recalled it back. "Well, after a long battle, you've managed to defeat me Clair." He pulled out a badge that seemed to be in the shape of what appeared to be the bird's eye view of a Gastly. "So, I guess this Fog Badge belongs to you." He tossed it at Clair and she caught it in her hands.

Clair nodded happily as she recalled Charmeleon back into its Poké Ball. "Thank you."

****

Chapter Fifty One

Clair, Falkner, Lance, and Trent all stood outside of Ecruteak's Pokémon Center. Sadly, almost all of them were going their separate ways.

"So, where are you two headed?" Clair asked Trent and Lance.

"I'm heading back south," answered Lance. "I want to challenge the Goldenrod and Azalea Gym. Maybe I'll have better luck there."

"I'm heading north," replied Trent. "Supposedly there's some rare Pokémon in the second tower behind the town. So, I'm there." He turned to Falkner and Clair. "And where will you two be going?"

"East," answered Falkner. "The Mahogany Gym's east of here."

Clair nodded. "Maybe I can win another badge there. That'd be four."

Trent nodded, but he seemed to be nervous about something. Clair figured he was slightly jealous of Falkner or something, though she didn't like either one.

"Um, Clair," said Lance, "can I ask you for something?"

"Of course, anything," said Clair.

Lance pulled out a Poké Ball and held out towards her. "Could you possibly raise my Magikarp for me? You seemed to have done a great job with your Horsea and Charmander, and I just can't seem to find use for it."

"No," said Clair, "I can't just take someone's Pokémon. I only trade. Taking just seems to wrong."

Only Clair seemed to notice Trent rolling his eyes at her comment, but she figured he was sad that she was coming with him.

"Then . . . could I trade your Charmeleon for my Magikarp," he finally asked.

Clair froze for a second. "My . . . Charmeleon."

"Yeah," said Lance. "It's so strong. And you already have other strong Pokémon on your team, so I figure you wouldn't be losing much. And I only have Tauros, and he's not even all the obedient, so I could-"

"Okay," answered Clair slowly.

Both Trent and Falkner remained silent, as Clair pulled out her newly evolved Charmeleon's Poké Ball. They both thought that this was an absolutely awful trade, and they knew that Clair knew it too.

But, since Lance was having bad luck and was just starting on a rocky path, she would do it for family.

Lance and Clair exchanged Poké Balls and the small, untamed Magikarp that had once belonged to Lance replaced Clair's newly evolved Pokémon.

And so, Lance headed south with his brand new Pokémon, while Clair and Falkner headed east towards Mahogany. Trent watched them all leave as he called someone on the phone of the Pokémon Center.

Within several minutes, a man with a Fearow landed outside of the Pokémon Center.

"So," said Trent, "is my testing almost complete?"

"Yes," said the man. "You have appeared to have captured stronger and stronger Pokémon each time. Your Magmar capture proves that you may have some real talent."

"And my mother?" asked Trent.

"She's been dealt with," replied the man. "Your place in our organization is now open. All we need you to do is sign several papers at our base."

"Which is where?" asked Trent.

"It's in the caves east of this town," answered the man.

Trent sighed. "We may have some problems if I'm spotted. Two of my companions are headed in that direction. If they spot me then my cover-"

The man chuckled. "You'll no longer need to be traveling with trainers like those. You'll have more important things to be doing. If they spot you, it'll be even better. Just think of the Pokémon you could have . . ."

Trent nodded. "Well. I'm ready."


End file.
